Le feu est une force - Soma
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: Le feu est une force. Une véritable puissance, celle qui vous prend aux tripes, vous arrache corps et âme jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, que vous ne soyez plus qu'obsédé par ce feu.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Rating:** K.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours du fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"**et a été retenu pour le tout premier fanzine, publié en février 2012. Le concours portait sur la différence, souvent difficile à assumer, l'intolérance et la peur du regard d'autrui. Son auteur, Soma, nous a gentiment autorisé à publier son OS.

N'hésitez pas à passer sur notre profil :)

* * *

Le feu est une force

Le feu est une force. Une véritable puissance, celle qui vous prend aux tripes, vous arrache corps et âme jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, que vous ne soyez plus qu'obsédé par ce feu.

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai 18 ans, je fais ma huitième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et je ne suis pas un garçon comme les autres. Rescapé de la guerre et épargné par la justice pour l'aide apportée, avec ma mère, à la survie de Harry Potter, j'aurais pu rester le petit con imbuvable que j'étais jusqu'alors. Mais les choses changent, et certaines choses ont fini par me changer elles aussi. Le traumatisme de la guerre était dans tous les esprits, dans toutes les peines, dans tous les sanglots. Il me semblait que la mort n'avait jamais été aussi proche, aussi dure, aussi difficile à accepter. La mort tout autour de nous, celle de certain de mes camarades également, l'emprisonnement de mon père, trop de choses me forçaient à changer. Le monde n'était plus celui que j'avais connu.

En changeant, je me suis aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas que moi, que ma façon de voir les choses avait évoluée elle aussi et que ça ne datait pas d'hier. Tout un tas de souvenirs me sont revenus au visage. Vraiment beaucoup. Et dans chacun d'eux, il y avait Potter, sa tête, ses cheveux, ses yeux trop verts et tout ce feu. Ce Feudeymon partout au tour de nous et moi qui me cramponnais à lui. Du feu partout. Des flammes magnifiques. C'est ainsi que s'est rappelé à moi deux des plus grandes obsessions et fascinations de ma vie.

Tout d'abord, Harry Potter. Et j'ai l'impression que cela n'avait pas d'âge, que cela avait toujours existé. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la haine n'était que superficielle, il y avait tellement plus derrière. Ce désir de toujours vouloir savoir où était l'autre, ce qu'il faisait, avec qui, pourquoi et, surtout, cette obstination à lui pourrir consciencieusement la vie alors que cela nous retombait toujours dessus à un moment ou à un autre.

Avant, jamais je n'y avais vraiment fait attention, jamais je ne m'étais posé de questions. Et pourtant, lorsque le fait que ce ne soit « que Potter » qui me découvre en train de pleurer aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Sa présence en elle-même ne me gênait pas, Potter avait vu bien pire venant de moi, en savait beaucoup trop sur moi et n'avait rien dit, pour que cela soit dangereux pour moi. Ce qui avait été aussi horrible, c'est son visage, son expression de pure horreur et en même temps d'envie sadique et cruelle. Il aurait tellement voulu savoir pourquoi je pleurais, comprendre enfin ce qu'il en retournait, pour renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie au besoin, pour avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur moi. Sans se douter que ce pouvoir sur moi, il l'avait déjà.

Harry Potter m'a toujours obsédé. Première personne à avoir refusé ouvertement mon amitié, ma main tendue. Seule personne capable de me faire sortir de mes gonds aussi rapidement. Une seule haine, une obsession pour deux. Car, j'en suis sur, il est exactement dans le même état que moi. Ou, du moins, l'était-il en sixième année quand il me suivait tout le temps, m'espionnait tant au point où j'étais obligé de changer de caches tous les jours ou presque, à tout le temps prendre des chemins détournés pour lui cacher là où j'allais si souvent, où il ne pouvait pas rentrer.

Et moi, lui sauvant la vie. Terrifié que j'étais dans le Manoir qui pourtant m'avais vu grandir. Ils étaient tous complètements fous. Le déshonneur, la haine, la peur, la torture et la mort étaient sur chacun des visages de mes proches. De ma mère, si douce et blonde à mon horrible tante qui en frémissait d'avance de capturer le fils Potter. Ce fils Potter que je ne voulais pas reconnaitre. Parce que le reconnaitre condamnait le monde, me condamnait, à cette vie de Mangemort dont je ne voulais pas, à cette vie de déshonneur dans tous les cas. Que le Maître triomphe ou pas, rien ne pouvait racheter la gloire des Malfoy, rien. Et la peur était partout. Sur le visage de Potter, qui tremblait de peur que je le dénonce, que Voldemort n'arrive alors qu'il était si faible, la peur partout, en moi, autour de moi, sur moi. Alors, je ne l'avais pas reconnu, parce que je savais que j'avais eu tord de ne pas accepter la proposition de Dumbledore avant son trépas, parce qu'il avait raison, qu'il pouvait tous nous sauver, parce que je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ses yeux trop verts qui étaient la seule chose permettant de le reconnaitre, parce qu'il me fascinait et que je savais qu'il s'en sortirait si je me taisais.

Une véritable obsession et une fascination palpable. Harry Potter a toujours su comment me faire réagir. Me faire réagir trop fort, trop vite, trop violemment.

Et, deuxième chose, deuxième obsession, deuxième fascination, j'avais toujours aimé le feu. Cela en devenait même dangereux. Voir les choses se consumer sous mes yeux, leur combustion complète, jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse dans un brasier magnifique, tout cela de ma main… En un mot, cela me fascinait… M'apportait comme une bouffée d'air frais. Tellement satisfaisant. Un sentiment de force, de pouvoir, de toute-puissance, d'invulnérabilité, de courage… Ce que je n'ai jamais été ou jamais eu.

Cela avait commencé très tôt, me semble-t-il, comme si depuis toujours j'étais attiré par cet élément, par cette chaleur, cette force incontrôlable qu'est le feu. Tout petit déjà, je m'approchais de la grande cheminée en marbre du Salon d'Hiver lorsque personne ne faisait attention à moi. La chaleur me bouffait les yeux, les faisait pleurer, les flammes qui dansaient devant mes paupières léchaient presque mes doigts. Ébahi, je les voyais grandir puis faiblir en quelques instants, tantôt jaunes, tantôt rouges, tantôt orangées, toujours en mouvement, la grâce même qui s'échappait de quelques bouts de bois.

« Ne vous approchez pas si près du feu, Maître Draco ! Que dirait votre père s'il vous voyait ainsi, assis par terre, à nettoyer le sol avec vos genoux… »

Le sol n'était jamais sale, même devant le feu qui crachotait cendres et poussières. Mais Dobby avait raison, mon père se serait mis dans une colère noire s'il m'avait vu là, à jouer par terre devant le feu alors que j'avais tant de jouets, tant d'espace dans ma chambre pour y faire tout ce que je voulais.

Il y avait pourtant toujours cette attirance chez moi pour le feu, pour ces flammes « magiques » comme je le répétais à ma mère qui ne comprenait pas de quoi je pouvais bien vouloir parler. Comme j'avais insisté, fait des pieds et des mains, harcelé ma mère pour avoir des bougies dans ma chambre, à défaut de la cheminée qu'elle m'avait refusée. Et, rien n'était trop beau pour mes yeux. Il fallait les plus belles bougies qu'on puisse trouver, celles qui faisaient les plus belles flammes, les plus hautes, qui changeaient de couleur à volonté, les plus belles bougies magiques existantes. Mon père n'avait jamais rien su de ses folies que je faisais faire à mère, elle qui aimait tant changer les meubles, la décoration des pièces au gré de ses envies. Peut-être pour passer le temps, aussi. Il n'empêche que mes bougies étaient des pièces uniques, faites sur-mesure uniquement pour moi, dans des chandeliers en argent massif appartenant aux Black, le grand luxe.

Mais j'étais pourtant déçu. Je n'avais pas de cheminée, et les flammes dans les bougies semblaient tellement moins sauvages, libres, comme si on leur avait arraché leur essence. Mais j'étais grand, ma mère en avait assez de me céder et je dus faire avec ce que j'avais, allumant des allumettes moldues que j'avais trouvées au hasard d'une « promenade au grand air », me collant tout prêt du feu dès que l'occasion se présentait, admirant les flammes magiques que les elfes fabriquaient et mettaient dans des pots de confiture pour réchauffer les cuisines…

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, lorsque je rentrai à Poudlard, je découvris que l'on pouvait allumer bien d'autres choses, que la magie transformait le feu en une chose encore plus merveilleuse.

Il y avait le feu en dessous des chaudrons de potions, le feu qu'il fallait toujours entretenir, dont il fallait prendre soin sans repos si on voulait avoir une chance de réussir sa potion. Il y avait toutes ces cheminées différentes, partout, toujours. Celles qui semblaient presque vivantes, dont les flammes ne s'allumaient et ne vous réchauffaient qu'au passage de quelqu'un. Celles qui avaient de magnifiques couleurs : des flammes bleues, vertes, violettes à cause du bois flotté qui les alimentaient. Finies les flammes banales, tout juste orangées, il y avait tellement de feux différents, de choses à voir. Il y avait les flambeaux dans tous les couloirs de l'école dont la mèche s'élevait bien droite, bien lumineuse, comme un guide précieux dans la nuit noire. Et lorsqu'on prenait bien attention à les observer, ces flammes vous montraient toujours la bonne direction selon ce que vous cherchiez. Il leur suffit d'une petite étincelle, d'un balancement à droite ou à gauche alors qu'il n'y a pas le moindre souffle de vent pour tout vous dire. Il n'y a qu'à les observer, ces flambeaux ne veulent que nous aider.

Le feu, les flammes sont partout, nous suivent, nous épient, nous procurent tellement de force, de pouvoir et de puissance. Je crois que les Moldus appellent ça de la « pyromanie » et que c'est dangereux et, à vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas comment cela pouvait l'être avant le mois dernier. J'ai alors compris que ce n'était pas normal, que je n'étais pas normal et que cela pouvait s'avérer, effectivement, très dangereux, pour moi comme pour les autres.

Ce mois-là aurait pu être un mois comme les autres, normal, dans un monde normal, avec des gens normaux dans une école normale, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout d'abord, les rêves reprirent. Plus forts, plus puissants qu'avant. Il y avait des flammes, toujours, leurs couleurs changeaient sans cesse, dansaient dans mes rêves, m'attiraient inexorablement. Ensuite, je me voyais marcher dans un grand champ d'herbes sèches comme il y en avait autour du Manoir lorsque j'étais enfant. Je marchais, l'air avide avec des allumettes dans une main et ma baguette dans l'autre. A l'endroit où l'herbe étaient la plus sèche, la plus inflammable, je m'asseyais et faisais prendre feu chacune des allumettes pour les poser soigneusement devant moi, jusqu'à faire une sorte de cercle de feu. Mon rire y était diabolique, mon expression à faire peur mais je m'y sentais tellement bien, entouré de ces flammes. Mais il n'y en avait jamais assez et je jetais des « Flambios » à intervalles réguliers pour alimenter le brasier qui m'entourait, qui rendait mes yeux rouges et me faisait me sentir tellement vivant. Généralement, je me réveillais à ce moment-là, en sueur, affolé, échevelé, essoufflé, terrifié…

Mais, un matin, le rêve, ou plutôt le cauchemar d'ailleurs, fut pire que d'habitude. Comme si mon inconscient ne trouvait pas cela suffisant que je me fasse cramer moi-même, j'avais rêvé que je brûlais d'autre gens avec moi, ceux que j'aimais le plus : ma mère, mon meilleur ami Théodore, Blaise et Pansy qui étaient restés des amis proches, même mon père que je ne supportais plus désormais, Rogue dont la mort me paraissait comme une blessure refusant de cicatriser tout à fait,… Toutes ces personnes, que j'aimais ou avais aimé brulaient dans un feu d'enfer. Et je les regardais, voyais leurs yeux injectés de sang, entendais leur cris de douleur et de peur. Cela me rendait tellement heureux, dans un état de jouissance absolue, comme la chose la plus exceptionnelle et la plus excitante qui soit. Je me réveillais en sursaut, pleurant et criant à la fois. Horrifié d'avoir tué, non, fait brûler, des gens que j'aimais.

Théodore arriva près de mon lit à ce moment-là. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais été aussi bruyant. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues, des sanglots déchirants menaçaient de m'échapper.

« Dray ? Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Nan, nan, ça va, laisse-moi, lui avais-je répondu, en m'efforçant de ne pas faire trembler ma voix.

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Ca fait déjà plusieurs matins que tu te réveilles presque en criant, tout affolé ! Et là, tu te mets à hurler, alors désolé, mais j'attends une réponse ! »

À vrai dire, seul un regard noir lui répondit. Comme si, de mon plein gré, j'allais lui dire que je faisais des rêves hyper-strange où je me voyais soit me bruler soit bruler des gens que j'aimais… Mais je savais que Théo ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Je le connaissais bien, tellement bien. Il allait rester là, au bord de mon lit, à me regarder fixement avec cet air franchement réprobateur jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau.

Alors, je me redressais sur mon lit, soufflant doucement pour tenter de reprendre une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal. Théo voulait savoir ? Eh bien très bien, il saurait ! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était grave, je n'avais même pas essayé de tuer quelqu'un, juste de faire brûler : ce n'était pas pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

Je racontai à Théo mon obsession pour le feu depuis que j'étais enfant. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu deviner seul, une obsession qui s'était effacée quelques années, éloignée par de plus graves soucis. Depuis la renaissance de Voldemort, il est vrai que je n'y avais plus du tout pensé. Je lui racontai comment, en faisant le point, en me rappelant des souvenirs d'enfance, cette fascination m'était revenue, jusqu'à en devenir violente. Je ne lui parlai pas de Potter, bien entendu. Il aurait fallu que je sois devenu complètement fou pour m'abaisser à lui raconter ça. Il ne pouvait pas deviner, de toutes façons, et n'avait aucune raison de penser que je lui cachais autre chose ; mieux valait alors ne rien dire. Je lui racontais les rêves passionnés qui n'étaient pas encore envahi par cette fureur, cette violence qu'avaient ensuite pris les cauchemars. Je lui racontais la peur et la douleur des cris dans mes rêves alors que j'y étais juste bien, tellement heureux, envahi par un sentiment de puissance jouissive incontrôlable qui me faisait tellement peur une fois réveillé.

Je parlais et Théo ne disait rien. Avec toujours le même air indéchiffrable, il me regardait raconter ces rêves qui me faisaient tellement peur à contrecoup, qui me faisaient crier. Lorsque j'eus finis, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et j'y vus une lueur mi-paniquée mi-amusée qui me fit perdre mes moyens.

« Manquait plus que ça Draco. On est pas dans la merde... »

**OoO**

Mais, quoi qu'en pensait Théo, j'étais persuadé que ça n'était « pas si grave » que cela, et les jours qui suivirent me donnèrent raison.

Théo me jetait d'étranges regards quelque fois, mais son commentaire m'avait vexé, son amusement masquant une véritable peur. Mais ça n'était absolument pas de ma faute ! Et ça n'était pas grave et ne le deviendrait jamais ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? D'ailleurs, les rêves s'étaient calmés : moins de violence mais toujours plus de flammes. Des flammes qui me ravissaient, que je sois endormi ou éveillé. Plus personne ne brûlait dans mes songes, je ne me réveillais plus en criant et mon sommeil n'avait jamais été aussi calme, aussi profond, aussi reposant. Finalement, avais-je pensé, il avait juste suffit que j'en parle rapidement à Théo pour que les choses s'améliorent. Et, fier de moi, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien.

Pourtant, cette phase-là eut une fin, elle aussi. Les choses changèrent doucement, si doucement au début que je ne m'étais aperçu de rien. Il y avait du vert dans mes rêves. Un éclat vert qui surgissait des flammes. Un vert émeraude très vivace que j'étais sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque part, sans me souvenir d'où, de quand. Mais cela n'avait que très peu d'importance, cette couleur me plaisait et elle allait si bien avec le rougeoiement de mes rêves que bientôt, ce fut comme si elle avait toujours été là. Elle était réconfortante et devenait absolument indispensable à mes rêves. Peu à peu, s'entourant de noir, ce que j'avais pris pour un simple éclat de couleur se transforma en visage. Un visage connu que, perdu dans ce rêve où je n'étais plus vraiment Draco Malfoy, je ne reconnus pas. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Ce ne fut qu'au matin, me réveillant avec ce visage en tête que je poussais un cri.

« Potter ?! Non ! Mon Dieu tout mais pas ça ! »

Comme si ce feu dans mes rêves ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que s'y rajoute Potter. J'étais foutu, maudit. Et, pour ne rien arranger, la tête de Théo apparut entre les rideaux de mon lit, un sourire plus amusé que mauvais sur ses lèvres.

« Draco mon ami, quand donc apprendras-tu à poser un sortilège insonorisant sur ton lit ? »

Cela l'amusait, se devinant dans l'éclat de ses yeux, dans ses paroles. Mais, j'étais trop choqué pour en rire avec lui ou m'énerver à lui faire passer l'envie de me chercher de la sorte. Non, parce que c'était Potter quoi ! Potter était dans mes rêves. Pire que cela, je m'étais attaché à ce visage, à ce vert si profond qui semblait remuer en moi quelque chose d'aussi fort que violent. Et tout ça, tout ça s'était Potter. Je n'étais pas soulagé de savoir, non, c'était une sorte de trahison de la part de mon subconscient. Et, je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais d'avoir glissé dans mes rêves, qui devenaient de plus en plus apaisants et calmes, la sale tête de Potter avec ses cheveux noirs comme du charbon et ses yeux verts, trop verts qu'il fallait faire brûler, brûler pour que tout ce vert d'herbe prenne feu et cesse de le tourmenter. Tout cela était beaucoup trop perturbant pour moi et, ne jetant même pas un regard à Théodore qui n'avait pas bougé, je sortis de mon lit en automate et filait sous la douche. Avec un peu de chance, tout cela s'en irait de ma tête pour s'engouffrer, avec l'eau, dans la bouche d'évacuation et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Pourtant, cela n'en fut rien et, la journée était encore loin de s'être terminée.

Ce jour-là, nous avions deux heures de potions en fin de journée, et bien que le professeur Snape, mort pendant la guerre, ait été remplacé par une vielle chouette du nom de Platt, celle-ci était aussi sévère que juste et c'était désormais une matière que redoutait tous les élèves, Serpentards comme Gryffondor. C'était d'ailleurs avec eux que nous avions cours ce soir-là. La préparation du Véritaserum était extraordinairement complexe, et la professeure semblait se complaire à nous voir peiner. Je m'étais mis avec Blaise, laissant Théo faire un binôme avec Tracey, qui avait lâché Pansy une fois de plus. Heureusement, Blaise et moi n'étions pas les plus à plaindre. Je pouvais dire sans me vanter, que mes talents en potions n'étaient pas uniquement dus à l'injustice reconnue de Snape envers les différentes maisons. A vrai dire, en enlevant Granger je devais être le meilleur en potions. Ou du moins, me plaisais-je à le penser. Très rapidement, la potion devint encore plus difficile à préparer si c'était possible. Le feu devait être à une température extrêmement précise, sans augmenter ou baisser. Blaise me déléguait la fonction : contrôler le feu quoi qu'il arrive pour que les derniers ingrédients de la première partie de la potion puissent être ajoutés sans qu'il n'y ait une explosion comme cela venait de se produire derrière nous. Cette activité me laissait tout loisir de regarder autour de nous, d'espionner, sans rien faire paraître, les groupes les plus avancés.

« Putain de merde Harry ! Aaaaah ! »

Soudainement, la voix de Weasley venait de rompre le calme concentré de la salle. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le groupe. Et Granger sembla soupirer doucement : elle devait se féliciter d'avoir fait équipe avec Patil qui, à part se regarder les ongles de temps à autre, se contentait de regarder la classe en s'endormant à moitié sur sa table, la laissant faire la potion sans la gêner, la déconcentrer ou l'ennuyer.

Potter semblait en bien mauvaise posture, d'ailleurs. Apparemment, c'était à lui de surveiller le feu, dans son groupe, bien que, selon moi, ça n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire quand on connaissait un minimum le roux. Le feu semblait avoir été laissé sans surveillance d'ailleurs. Comment Potter avait-il pu laisser cela arriver ? Qu'avait-il donc mis dans le foyer pour que les flammes prennent une telle ampleur ? Putain ! Ce mec était inconscient ou quoi ?! Il était presque sur le point de brûler le bas de sa robe. Brûler. Potter était presque entrain de brûler. Potter. Dans un feu. Il ne devait rien avoir de plus beau. De plus puissant. Je me demandais si son corps était un bon combustible. Je suis sûr qu'avec lui, les flammes atteindraient des hauteurs record. Putain !

Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux du duo, le bas de sa robe était encore fumante, elle avait bien pris feu. Weasley lui gueulait dessus, lui demandant ce qui avait bien pu le distraire, mais je n'entendais pas vraiment ses mots. Soudain, Potter se tourna vers moi, plongeant ses yeux d'un vert émeraude si troublant, trop fort, trop pur, trop profond, et je perdis pied. J'étais dans mon rêve, les cheveux roux de l'autre idiot se transformèrent en flammes, tout le corps de Potter disparu, il ne restait que ses yeux. Ce vert qui avait habité tant de mes rêves avant que je ne m'aperçoive à qui ces yeux appartenait.

Bientôt, les derniers ingrédients furent ajoutés aux potions et Platt passa dans les rangs sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux différentes mixtures, se contentant de lancer un sort sur chaque chaudron pour que la température reste constante et permette de laisser mijoter jusqu'au cours du lendemain. Blaise échangea quelques mots avec la prof qui semblait l'apprécier et Théo m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer dehors. Pansy passa devant nous, l'air nerveux, elle allait sans doute essayer de parler à Tracey une nouvelle fois. Sans être au courant de toutes leurs histoires, je savais que le comportement de Tracey était très controversé et que, même si cette dernière allait mal, se confier était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait. Tracey fuyait alors ces compagnes de dortoir, se réfugiant vers nous sans en avoir l'air. Tracey, tout en était une parfaite Serpentard, semblait toujours avoir un fond très Gryffondor, d'une intrépidité presque suicidaire de temps à autre. Parfois, elle me faisait penser à Potter.

Potter. Potter. Tout me ramenait à lui depuis ce matin. Potter près d'une cheminée, avec les éclats rouges des flammes qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Théo me souriait narquoisement, suivait mon regard qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher du Gryffondor.

Mes rêveries de fin de journées me conduisant vers de mauvaises pensées, je m'attachais à mes petits rituels avant d'aller me coucher. Le long passage à la salle de bain en faisait partie, mais, rallumer le feu dans le dortoir fut une tout autre affaire. Il semblait tellement y avoir du vert dans ces flammes. Pourtant, elles étaient rouges, jaunes, oranges, comme toujours. J'en étais persuadé. Cependant, l'étrange impression que Potter allait surgir des flammes avec ces yeux trop verts me poursuivaient. Je n'étais vraiment pas normal. Car, après tout, quel rapport y avait-il entre le feu et Potter ? Comment ma fascination pour le feu pouvait-elle me pousser aussi loin ? Peut-être alors que Théo avait raison, peut-être que tout cela était dangereux finalement.

Cette nuit-là fut à la hauteur de l'étrange journée de la veille. Cette nuit-là bouleversa considérablement tout ce que je connaissais. Ce que je considérais comme dangereux. Cette nuit-là tira un trait une bonne fois pour toute sur ce pseudo-égocentrisme caractéristique des Malfoy.

Pourtant, la nuit avait commencé comme toutes les autres. Je m'étais couché calme, apaisée par la douche brûlante que je m'étais accordé. Mon rêve avait commencé de la façon la plus normale qui soit, d'une façon qui m'était habituelle. Juste un feu de camp où se mêlait bois flotté et bois sec. Des flammes bleues, violettes, rouges, oranges, jaunes se mélangeaient magnifiquement bien. Puis, du vert s'était ajouté à ce mélange de couleurs. Un vert qui n'y avait pas vraiment sa place. Mais mon rêve restait agréable. Jusqu'à ce que Potter n'apparaisse. Ce rêve se différencia alors d'un coup de tous les autres. Potter était arrivé par derrière, n'avait pas « apparu comme par magie » dans le feu, non, il s'était avancé en marchant, s'était assis à mes côtés, m'avait regardé avec son regard trop vert, m'avait adressé un léger sourire en coin puis s'était relevé. Ses pas l'avaient porté vers le feu qui avait redoublé d'intensité, rendant les flammes encore plus belles. Il s'était avancé dans le foyer et avait pris feu d'une magnifique manière, contaminant les flammes du vert de ses yeux.

Son visage était tellement beau. Aucune souffrance n'y transparaissait, il me regardait avec son regard émeraude plongé dans mes yeux qui ne savaient, ni ne voulaient savoir, comment s'en détacher. Tout son corps flambait, une véritable torche humaine et il m'avait semblé n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi pur, d'aussi puissant. C'était comme de la magie pure qui se serait soudainement manifestée, emplissant l'espace de sa force, de sa beauté. Et tout ça, c'était Potter. Je n'avais aucun contrôle me semblait-il, le sentiment de supériorité s'était évaporé en même temps que sa présence et je me repaissais juste de cette présence, de son corps en feu.

Mais, il fit tout à coup plus chaud. Comme si le feu avait quitté son corps pour entrer dans le mien, comme si le foyer avait tant grandi qu'il avait absorbé tout ce qui lui était proche. La chaleur était insoutenable, brûlante. Je brûlais. D'une certaine façon, un énorme sentiment de satisfaction m'emplit. Je brûlais et c'était une sensation qui m'avait toujours attirée et été étrangère. Mais, cela n'était pas comme dans mes rêves, était beaucoup trop fort. Et… Je toussais ? Le feu m'empêchait de respirer… Ce n'était pas normal du tout !

Je me réveillai soudainement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la peur comprimant mes entrailles de ce que le rêve m'avait fait vivre. Pourtant, en ouvrant les yeux, je ne quittais pas ce cauchemar, je m'invitais dans un nouveau ! Le dortoir brûlait ! Brûlait véritablement, des flammes énormes commençaient déjà surgir un peu partout. Et le foyer de départ semblait être… Mon lit ?!

Immédiatement, je repris mes esprits et descendis du baldaquin en sautant d'un endroit où les flammes se faisait plus rares. Une adrénaline sans commune mesure avec ce que j'avais déjà connu courrait dans mes veines. Il fallait sauver les autres ! Bientôt le feu les empêcherait de sortir et les secours n'arriveraient pas d'ici plusieurs dizaines de minutes, après tout, le dortoir de notre année était assez à l'écart, complètement sous le Lac… Comment le feu avait-il pu prendre ici ? Et un tel feu ?! C'était impensable ! À moins qu'il ne soit d'origine magique bien sûr !

Je regardais tout autour de moi, le bruit des meubles prenant feu semblait couvrir tout le reste. La fumée était partout, m'aveuglant. Théo et Blaise étaient-ils déjà sortis ? Je ne voyais rien, n'entendais rien ! Je ne pouvais pas sortir d'ici sans être sûr que les autres soient en sécurité ! Et si l'un d'entre eux ne s'était pas réveillé ? Et si la fumée les en avait empêchés ? Et si certains avaient déjà perdu connaissance ? Je paniquais, littéralement. Ma manche recouvrant ma bouche et mon nez, je m'avançais vers la porte, commençant à suffoquer.

« Draco ! Draco ! Dépêche-toi putain ! T'es où ? »

Blaise criait, me cherchait. Il n'était pas resté dans son lit, il allait bien. Le soulagement qui m'envahit soudain me fit perdre tous mes moyens et je toussai plus fort, incapable de parler, incapable de lui répondre. Alerté par le léger bruit, il me rejoignit rapidement, m'attrapant par le bras pour me traîner dehors. Je n'avais été qu'un bon-à-rien. Si cela se trouvait, d'autres personnes étaient encore dans le dortoir. Et me voilà déjà sorti… Il était beau le fils Malfoy, à tousser comme si l'on tentait de lui arracher un poumon, les yeux débordant de larmes dues à la fournaise qu'était nos lits à présent. Il était beau, l'héritier Malfoy, plus lâche que jamais, abandonnant ses camarades à leur triste sort… Je me donnais envie de vomir.

« Putain Draco ! On a cru que t'allais y rester, vieux ! »

La voix de Théo me sortit brutalement de mes pensées, mettant fin à toute cette lâcheté coupable que je sentais poindre en moi. Mais à peine eu-je le temps d'apprécier la présence de mon meilleur ami, que celui-ci me tombait dessus, littéralement, et faisait voler sa main pour me claquer méchamment l'arrière de la tête.

« Comment as-tu pu nous faire si peur ?! Je n'en reviens pas ! Et toutes ces flammes qui sortaient de ton lit !... C'était tellement impressionnant qu'on a d'abord cru que tu étais sorti avant que le feu ne commence vraiment… Mais tu n'étais nulle part… C'était affreux ! »

Pendant que Théo me sermonnait pour je-ne-savais-précisément-quoi, plusieurs professeurs commençaient à arriver, entrant dans la salle commune où nous nous trouvions. Tous avaient l'air terriblement inquiet et, bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucun blessé à ma connaissance, je repensais aux inquiétudes qui m'avaient traversé lorsque je me trouvais dans le brasier. Cela ne pouvait résolument n'être qu'un feu magique. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu brûler d'une telle façon alors que nous étions enfoncés si loin sous l'eau et que l'humidité imprégnait chaque chose.

Théodore suivit mon regard et, à mon grand étonnement, devins soudainement grave lorsqu'il reprit la parole à mi-voix.

« Dis-moi Draco, tu sais, le feu partait de ton lit. Tu étais entouré par les flammes… Ôte-moi d'un doute, ce n'est pas toi qui est à l'origine de ce feu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son accusation à peine voilée me déconcerta au point où je ne su quoi lui répondre. Mais non, bien sûr que non, je n'avais pas allumé ce feu ! Je dormais non de non ! C'était tout bonnement impossible… Mais… Je commençai à douter. Ma baguette était tout près de moi pendant mon sommeil après tout… Je regardai férocement le mince bout de bois que je tenais dans ma main. C'était ma baguette ! Comme une partie de moi, une troisième main… Ma baguette depuis mon entrée à Poudlard et que Potter avait bien voulu me rendre en Septembre dernier… Potter.

Je me rappelais mon rêve dans les moindres détails. Son visage si beau, si apaisé entouré par ces magnifiques flammes… Ses yeux dont je me rappelais, sans avoir besoin de fermer les miens, les moindres nuances et teinte. Un rêve tellement beau.

La main de Théo sur mon épaule me sorti brutalement de mes songes, me faisant revenir au monde présent. Avais-je pu être somnambule et lancer plusieurs sortilèges de feu puissant durant mon sommeil ? J'en doutais, mais il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire pour le savoir ou pour en être sûr pensais-je en sentant le regard légèrement accusateur que posait mon meilleur ami sur moi.

« _Prior Incanto_. »

Ma voix était faible mais, heureusement, elle ne tremblait pas. Pas encore.

Pourtant, à mon grand soulagement, la magie de ma baguette ne semblait pas avoir été utilisée pour créer les Flambios, le dernier sortilège jeté résonna dans la pièce en un grand « Silencio » qui m'avait servi à insonoriser mon lit avant de m'endormir. Je me tournai vers Théo, soulagé, et celui-ci m'adressa un petit sourire dans lequel je savais qu'il s'excusait de m'avoir soupçonné et accusé à tord. Et, bien que toujours inquiet pour la suite des évènements, je le lui rendis.

Un grand bruit nous alerta alors, venant de notre dortoir, et, quelques instants plus tard, les professeurs Flitwick et Platt notre nouvelle directrice de maison, s'avancèrent vers le coin de la salle commune, près de la cheminée, où s'était massé les élèves de huitième année ainsi que ceux que le bruit avait réveillé.  
« Tout est revenu à la normale. Le dortoir pourra être réintégré dès demain, ou plutôt ce soir étant donné l'heure, avait commencé Madame Platt. Mais, comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce feu n'était pas normal.

- C'était un feu magique, continua Flitwick de sa voix fluette. Un feu magique qui a été provoqué, bien évidemment…

- Nous aimerions d'ailleurs nous entretenir avec certains des élèves. Et plus précisément ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité du foyer de départ. »

La voix de McGonagall, que personne n'avait entendu arriver, avait claqué comme un fouet. Je me sentis alors encore plus inquiet, car même si le _Prior Incanto_ n'avait rien montré, je me trouvais quand même au cœur du foyer de départ du feu et il était difficile, même pour moi, de ne pas penser que je n'y étais pour rien.

« Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, voulez-vous bien nous suivre s'il vous plait. »

Blaise avait le lit le plus proche du mien, contrairement à Théodore, je ne fus pas surpris qu'on nous appelle tous deux, mais la voix de Platt me mettait étrangement encore plus mal à l'aise. Nous les suivîmes vers le bureau directorial pendant que nos camarades étaient expédiés dans des lits d'appoint par Rusard.

La tension qui m'habitait me paniquait presque, à côté de moi, Blaise avait l'air parfaitement détendu, comme s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Et moi ? Avais-je vraiment des raisons de m'inquiéter ? Des raisons de me sentir coupable malgré le _Prior Incanto_? Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais perdu.

Installés dans ce bureau qui n'avait pas vraiment changé, ni depuis la mort de Dumbledore, ni depuis celle de Rogue, le professeur de Sortilèges reprit la parole.

« Bien que nous n'en ayons pas informés les autres élèves, vous devez savoir, Messieurs, que le feu magique qui a ravagé votre dortoir n'était pas ordinaire. C'était de la magie pure.

- Ce que veut dire Filius, reprit la Directrice, c'est que c'était une forme de magie similaire à celle des jeunes sorciers ne possédant pas encore de baguette pour canaliser leur magie.

- Donc, une magie sans baguette extrêmement puissante et, très certainement, inconsciente. »

Le professeur Flitwick venait de terminer, nous laissant et plus spécialement moi, choqués.

De la magie inconsciente ? Dans notre sommeil ? Cela me paraissait tellement fou ! Comme dans ces romans que je lisais plus jeune où le héros parvenait toujours à vaincre le méchant grâce à la magie pure en lui qui explosait juste au bon moment… « Foutaises ! » M'avait souvent répété mon père, et nous en plaisantions, imaginant un héros maigrichon faire « exploser » sa magie hors de lui.

« Quelqu'un a donc déclenché ce feu durant son sommeil ? Il n'y pas de «vrai coupable» alors ?! »

Blaise me sortit de mes pensées. Est-ce qu'un acte inconscient pouvait innocenter un coupable ? Cela me paraissait tellement injuste. Car, inconsciemment ou non, ce feu avait mis en danger la vie de nombreuses personnes…

J'entendis à peine la voix agacée de notre professeur de Potions signaler qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à punir mais à comprendre et aider le responsable pour qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus.

Soudain, le souvenir de mon rêve me revint. Avec une force et une netteté presque invraisemblable. Tout ce feu qui m'avait entouré… Cette joie de voir Potter prendre feu d'une si magnifique façon… Cette puissance qui paraissait être partout… Ces « Flambios » et « Incendio » que je renforçais pour qu'il y ait toujours plus de flammes, plus de feu, plus de joie, plus de chaleur… Si le feu du dortoir s'était déclenché pendant notre sommeil, ça ne pouvait être que moi. Qu'être de ma faute. Je voyais mal Blaise rêver à de telles choses et… mon rêve m'avait semblé si fort…

« Je… je faisais un rêve où il y avait tellement de flammes. C'était un rêve tellement fort. J'avais quasiment l'impression qu'il était réel… Il faisait tellement réel… Je... c'est possible que… que cela soit… soit de ma faute ? »

Ma voix, suivant le cours de mes pensées, s'était élevée sans que je ne puisse retenir mes mots, terrifié et horrifié par ce que j'avais fait.

Tout se brouilla alors autour de moi, emprisonné que j'étais dans ce dégoût pour moi-même. Blaise fut renvoyé dans les cachots, les professeurs parlaient encore et encore, me demandaient de raconter précisément mon rêve. Je mentais.

Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'avait voulu dire Théo et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. J'étais dangereux. J'étais une menace. Ma fascination n'avait rien, strictement rien de normal. J'étais une erreur et c'était affreusement grave. Bien plus grave que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Si je leur avais tout expliqué, cette fascination dégoutante pour le feu ou même pire, cette obsession pour Potter qui s'aggravait de plus en plus, qu'auraient-ils fait ? Ils m'auraient envoyé au cinquième étage de Ste-Mangouste, l'étage caché dont personne ne parlait jamais, là où étaient internés les sorciers souffrant de si graves déficiences magiques que cela les rendaient complètement fous et dangereux pour les autres comme pour eux-mêmes. Non, je ne pouvais rien leur dire de plus. La culpabilité qui me rongeait était bien assez suffisante pour expier le presque meurtre de mes amis, de mes camarades. J'avais failli les tuer.

Ce soir-là, ou plutôt le matin, je finis ma nuit à l'infirmerie où l'on m'avait envoyé pour que, après avoir bu une potion de sommeil sans rêves, je me rendorme sans plus faire de mal à quiconque.

S'en suivit alors de longues heures de thérapie où, pendant que la culpabilité et l'horreur que je m'inspirais me rendait quasiment malade, Pomfresh m'interrogeait pour savoir si tout allait bien dans ma tête. Mais elle fut très rapidement obligée de conclure que je n'avais pas besoin de soins, que ce qui était arrivé était un malheureux accident qui resterait unique puise ses raisons semblaient être trop inconscientes pour que l'on puisse les manipuler.

Pourtant, je savais ce qu'il en était. Je savais que les rêves enflammés, au sens propre du terme, ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour autant. Je savais que, quelque soit le dégoût que je pouvais éprouver à mon encontre, cette fascination morbide était plus forte. Je savais que cet attrait pour Potter grandissait de jour en jour. Je savais que ses yeux verts hantaient mes nuits que j'interrompais volontairement toutes les deux heures à grand coup de sonnerie stridente, de peur que les rêves ne transforment une fois de plus mon lit en combustible. Je me dégoutais, je me faisais honte, faisais pitié. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas normal ? N'étais-je pas comme tout le monde ?

« Putain Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?! »

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine tout pile que mon rêve avait fait flamber nos lits. Une semaine que je me terrais dans le dortoir qui avait été remis à neuf par nos professeurs en un tour de main. Une semaine qu'il ne se passait pas une seconde où je n'ai pas envie de vomir, de me noyer dans le lac, de me jeter de la tour d'Astronomie.

« Faut que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite Draco ! Tu m'entends ? J'en ai vraiment ras-le-bol de te voir là tout le temps ! Rappelle moi combien de cours tu as séché cette semaine ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas réussir ton année ?! »

Théo était furieux. Et, à la limite, je le comprenais. Je le comprenais même vraiment bien. Moi aussi j'aurais été furieux si l'un de mes potes avait failli me faire brûler vif dans mon lit à cause de ses putains de rêves bidons ! Ouais. Je comprenais, j'étais déjà tellement furieux contre moi-même.

Je ne regardais pas vers lui, je ne voulais pas voir dans ses yeux, qui n'étaient heureusement pas verts, tout ce qu'il avait à me reprocher et que je connaissais déjà, que je voyais déjà dans les miens. A quoi bon ?

« Hey Draco, tu m'écoutes ? »

Théo s'était rapproché, jusqu'à s'assoir sur mon lit où j'étais assis, les genoux relevés et serrés contre mon corps, me tournant le visage de force pour que je le regarde.

« J'espère que t'es pas en train de croire qu'on t'en veut ? Moi ou les autres. Personne ne t'en veut Drake ! C'était pas ta faute… Et personne n'a été blessé ! Je ne devrais même pas avoir besoin de te le dire… »

Et se yeux semblaient confirmer ses dires. Pleins de douceur et d'inquiétudes. D'inquiétudes à mon égard ! Théo s'en faisait pour moi alors que…

« C'est de ma faute. De ma putain de faute Théo ! Parce que je suis pas normal bordel ! Pas normal du tout… J'aurais jamais dû aimer autant le feu… J'aurais jamais dû en rêver ! Et ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver… Désolé, je suis tellement désolé…- Drake, pleure pas. C'est pas de ta faute, c'est pas grave. T'es pas anormal. C'est pas ta faute… »

Je m'effondrai dans ses bras. Le trop plein d'émotion, de douleur et d'horreur refit surface et envoya en l'air toutes mes barrières. Je fondais en larmes comme un gosse de cinq ans. Je fondais en larmes et, rassuré par la présence de mon meilleur ami, je ne m'étais pas senti apaisée depuis des semaines entières. Je n'étais pas anormal. Tout ça, ça n'était pas de ma faute. Personne ne m'en voulait. Personne sauf moi-même.

Ce mois avait bouleversé ma vie. D'une simple fascination d'enfant, mon attrait pour le feu avait grandi démesurément, prenant une place inattendue. De quelques bougies aux flammes violettes et bleues, j'étais passé à faire brûler mon dortoir, menaçant de mort des dizaines d'adolescents. Cette fascination, cette « pyromanie » était dangereuse, effrayante même. J'étais différent. Différent parce que ce danger m'apparaissait attirant. M'apparait toujours attirant et ne m'effraie pas. Par ailleurs, les rêves ne cessèrent pas. Il y avait juste en moi quelque chose de plus fort qu'eux qui les empêchaient de libérer cette amie trop puissante et destructrice cachée au fond de moi. Il y avait les yeux trop verts de Potter qui m'apaisaient. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la situation de dégénérer une fois de plus, quelques temps plus tard.

**OoO**

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Une heure de colle ! Que se passe-t-il donc aujourd'hui ? Monsieur Potter également ! Ceci est un cours ! Pas un champ de bataille pour enfant de six ans ! Rangez-moi tout ça immédiatement ! »

Cours de potion, vendredi soir. Une véritable torture dès que Platt se mettait en tête de nous faire préparer une potion hors-programme pour « tester nos capacités face à la difficulté ». Laissez-moi rire.

Je tournai la tête et rencontrai le regard de Potter, énervé de s'être récolté une heure de colle et, en plus, avec moi. Bon joueur, je lui adressai un sourire-grimace encourageant. Nous n'étions pas ennemis et, bien qu'une heure de colle ne soit pas quelque chose de très réjouissant, je préférais encore copier des lignes ou nettoyer quelques chaudrons ou bocaux en présence de Potter que de Weasley… Le roux est une couleur qui agresse beaucoup trop les yeux selon moi.

Je partageais mon commentaire avec Théo, assis à côté de moi, qui éclata d'un rire franc avant de se reprendre en croisant le regard acéré de notre professeure.

En ce qui me concernait, la colle était uniquement due au fait que l'un des ingrédients que je venais de plonger dans mon chaudron avait brusquement éclaté au visage de Mme Platt. Pour Potter, cela avait dû être cette partie de bataille de baguette farceuse contre Finnigan dont les étonnants yeux clairs semblaient toujours pétiller dont-ne-savait-quoi depuis quelques temps.

« Puisque cela semble être le jour des gamineries, Potter et Malfoy ouvriront le bal en allant chercher des œufs de Botruc dans la Forêt Interdite. Hagrid m'a avertie il y a quelques jours qu'une colonie s'était récemment installée, et nous allons avoir besoin de ces œufs pour préparer certaines potions. Vous pouvez sortir, à lundi prochain ! »

Une colle dans la Forêt Interdite ? Avec Potter ? Tiens donc, pensais-je, cela me rappelait étonnamment quelques souvenirs ! ... Et pas que les meilleurs.

**OoO**

« Allez Potter ! On se dépêche ! On va quand même pas y passer toute la journée, si ?

- Eh oh ! C'est pas de ma faute si Platt veut pas qu'on rentre tant qu'on n'en aura pas trouvé… »

Je soupirai bruyamment. Comme si tout ce cirque ne suffisait pas, il fallait que ces Botrucs soient introuvables ! Pourtant Potter jure que son pote le géant lui a assuré que les arbres en question se trouvaient à l'orée des bois vers l'Ouest… Ne jamais faire confiance aux géants…

« Allez Malfoy, fais pas la gueule »

Fais pas la gueule, fais pas la gueule… Je lui en foutrais moi… Il est marrant tiens !

« Déjà que c'est pas marrant… »

Ca, tu peux le dire mon pote…

« Alors tu pourrais au moins m'adresser la parole, non ?

- Tais-toi et avance ! C'est bon, t'es content ?

Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez perturbé. Comme si ses yeux verts n'étaient pas déjà en train de fixer résolument ma nuque et mon dos. Comme si je ne m'étais pas interdit au moins une quinzaine de fois de me retourner au risque de croiser son regard troublant. Comme si à chaque fois que j'imaginais la nuance émeraude de son regard, je ne voyais pas des flammes s'allumer dans mon esprit, sous mes yeux. Comme si mon obsession pour lui ne se mélangeait pas déjà trop avec ma fascination pour le feu…

Si seulement il pouvait la boucler pour que j'essaie d'oublier sa présence. Si seulement on pouvait trouver vite fait bien fait ces œufs de Botruc de malheur pour que je puisse aller m'effondrer sur mon lit pour oublier ces flammes et ce vert qui me vrillent le crâne.

Je suis exténué. Littéralement.

« T'as gagné Potter, on fait une pause. J'en peux plus. »

Arrêté dans un petit coin d'herbe pas trop envahi par les racines et juste assez grand pour ne plus vraiment être appelé « forêt » mais trop petit pour porter le nom de « clairière », je m'affalais par terre sans prendre le temps de vérifier que l'autre lent derrière moi m'avait entendu.

Je m'en fichais. Le sol n'était pas trop dur et l'endroit plutôt agréable. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin de me soucier pour l'instant. J'avais juste envie de fermer le yeux et de m'endormir, d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

« J'fais faire un p'tit feu alors, ça va être marrant !

- QUOI ?! »

Sitôt allongé, sitôt relevé.

Et comment étais-je censé me contrôler moi ? Comment étais-je censé réagir en le voyant si près des flammes ? Et si, par horreur, il trébuchait sans son feu de camp ? Si ces cheveux, ses habits ou je-ne-sais-quoi-d-autre prenait feu ? Mais comment étais-je censé lui interdire d'allumer ce maudit feu ? Que pouvais-je donc lui dire ?

« Désolée mec, mais si tu t'approches trop d'un feu, je deviens complètement incontrôlable, à faire cramer tout ce qui m'entoure. » Ouais. Pourquoi pas, tiens ! Comme ça, je me ferais enfermer à Ste-Mangouste avant la fin de la journée…

Il me regarda d'un air interloqué puis, interprétant mon manque de réaction comme une invitation à poursuivre ce qu'il était en train de faire, il hausa légèrement les épaules et les sourcils d'un mouvement parfaitement coordonné et se remit à traficoter les pierres sur le sol pour former un cercle.

Pétrifié, je le regardais faire jusqu'à ce que la raison me pousse à lui tourner le dos et à m'éloigner de quelques pas. Je savais pourtant que dès qu'il agiterait sa baguette et que des flammes s'en échapperaient, j'entendrais le moindre frémissement du feu, comme un alcoolique sentant presque le goût d'un bon vin sur sa langue rien qu'en humant son odeur.

Et Potter avec tout ça. Ses cheveux en vrac comme toujours qui avait la couleur charbonneuse du bois carbonisé et ses yeux verts. Trop verts. Ses yeux verts qui n'auraient jamais dû exister.

Théo, suivant mes regards répétés vers le Gryffondor, m'avait un jour dit que c'était plus que ça. Beaucoup plus que simplement physique, que simplement le feu. Et, bien que sachant qu'il avait raison, j'avais toujours eu du mal à m'avouer ce qu'était précisément Potter dans ma tête.

Et là, alors que je me concentrais presque douloureusement sur mes pensées pour ignorer les crépitements du feu, cela semblait m'apparaître plus clairement que jamais.

Potter était comme le feu. Tout en lui n'était que feu et fougue. Des ses réactions excessives comme les flammes incontrôlables à ses yeux dont la nuance presque irréelle était aussi magique que celles, rouges et orangées d'un brasier. Potter était un feu, et il me fascinait autant qu'il m'obsédait.

J'aurais voulu l'enflammer pour que mes deux névroses ne fasse qu'un. J'aurais voulu le toucher, toucher son corps et sa peau pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas brûlant, qu'il n'allait pas me brûler. J'aurais voulu passer la main dans ses cheveux rebelles pour les discipliner, les contrôler, avoir cette puissance comme sur des flammes. J'aurais voulu me perdre dans le feu vert de ses yeux sans sentir poindre des larmes aux creux de mes paupières comme lorsqu'enfant je restais trop près et trop longtemps devant le feu rutilant de l'âtre. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit à moi, qu'il m'appartienne comme je lui appartenais : corps et âme. J'aurais voulu qu'il m'aime de ce même amour brûlant, destructeur et passionné que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Oui, c'est ça. J'aime Potter. Je l'aime irrémédiablement.

« Hey ! Draco, regarde ça. »

Ce fut plus l'emploi de mon prénom que l'interjection en elle-même qui me sortir de mes pensées et me fit me retourner malgré ce que je m'étais promis. La tête encore pleine de flammes et de ses yeux, je me retournais, je n'aurais jamais dû.

Soudain, les choses se passèrent trop vite, s'enchainèrent sans que j'aie la moindre chance de comprendre ce qui arrivait.

Il était là, à quelques pas de moi, accroupi devant le feu qu'il avait allumé, les mains plongées dans les flammes vertes qu'il avait réussi à créer. Et, souriant et fier, comme un gamin téméraire, il tenait ses deux mains dans le feu, prêtes à brûler.

Ma tête devint lourde et ma vision floue, la réalité se mélangeant à ce rêve destructeur qui avait provoqué le feu dans mon dortoir. Je revoyais le regard calme et apaisé de Harry prendre feu sous mes yeux et un sentiment de force, de puissance, d'une émotion trop grande pour être nommée monta en moi. Elle ravageait tout sur son passage, toutes les barrières mentales que je m'étais forgées pour contenir ce genre de débordement. Elle prenait de l'ampleur, enflait encore et encore. Mon rêve avait remplacé la réalité, je n'étais plus dans une forêt mais dans la prairie rassurante qui habitait mes rêves.

Et, en une grosse explosion, cette force sortit de moi, ravageant tout, enflammant tout ce qui m'entourait, créant un grand cercle de feu.

La sensation de chaleur me fit rouvrir les yeux que je ne me rappelais pas d'avoir fermés.

Le feu était partout. Des flammes de quatre à cinq mètres s'étiraient autour de moi et, si la fournaise n'avait pas été aussi insupportable, j'aurais pu me laisser hypnotiser par leurs couleurs, leurs courbes, leurs mouvements et leur taille gigantesque.

Je tournais légèrement la tête, abruti par une sorte de fatigue et de trop plein de sensations, quand, je croisais des yeux verts.

Potter. Il y avait vraiment Potter au milieu de ces flammes, de ce brasier. Son regard était terrifié. Il allait brûler vif dans un feu infernal. Et c'était de ma faute ! De ma putain de faute ! Et j'allais le laisser là ? J'aimais ce mec plus que tout, presque plus que le feu me rendis-je compte, ahuri. Je pouvais forcément faire quelque chose ! Ca ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Je sentais déjà les larmes couler sur mes joues.

La réponse m'apparut alors. Claire, évidente. Si j'étais capable d'allumer ce brasier, pourquoi ne serais-je pas capable de l'éteindre ?

Je me concentrais, fermant les yeux, essayant de renouer en moi avec cette magie démesurée et violente qui s'y terrait, essayant de retrouver les sensations de puissances, de la rappeler.

J'étais désespéré. Comment aurais-je pu me sentir puissant ? Le feu ravageait tout autour de nous, les crépitements assourdissant de la sève en combustion semblait saturer tous mes sens.

« Draco ! »

« Draco ! »

Son cri me sortit brutalement de mes considérations égoïstes. Il avait mal, se brûlait, j'entendais maintenant ses sanglots. Si seulement il pouvait pleuvoir. Pleuvoir. Pleuvoir. Pleuvoir. Comme les larmes sur ses joues. Pleuvoir. Pleuvoir. Comme les larmes sur les miennes. Pleuvoir.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant. Un éclair qui me traversa de part en part. Puis, il y eut l'eau. Des trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur nous.

La force de l'éclair m'avait écroulé au sol. Je sentais juste la pluie diluvienne sur mon visage. Mes yeux prêts à se fermer tant la fatigue qui me tombait dessus était forte, la magie créant un vide d'énergie impossible à combler.

Alors que j'allais sombrer, quelque chose de chaud, d'étonnamment chaud dans tout ce froid qui m'habitait, me toucha le bras. Et, en ouvrant les yeux, je ne vis que du vert. Du vert émeraude d'une nuance et d'un éclat incomparables.

« Draco ! Draco merci. Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver. Oh mon dieu ! Draco putain ! Putain je t'aime trop… »

Je n'y comprenais rien, trop abruti par la fatigue. Mais lorsque ses lèvres que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais vraiment remarquées, se posèrent sur les miennes, je sentis sa chaleur se diffuser en moi, comme un feu ronflant et apaisant en une froide soirée d'hiver. Alors que sa langue touchait la mienne en une rencontre timide et passionnée, je compris qu'on pouvait allumer d'autres feux. Que je pouvais allumer des feux beaucoup plus intéressants en lui.

L'amour et le feu se ressemble, ne font qu'un. L'amour est une force. Une véritable puissance, celle qui vous prend aux tripes, vous arrache corps et âme jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, que vous ne soyez plus qu'obsédé par cet amour.

FIN


End file.
